


and he didn't know how, and he didn't know why

by hissbitch



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hadestown Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Inspired by Hadestown, M/M, i'd imagine they're like. sleeping in a bed. not on the stone cold rock hard ground, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissbitch/pseuds/hissbitch
Summary: it was like he was holding the world when he held him, like his were the arms that the whole world was in
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Kudos: 41





	and he didn't know how, and he didn't know why

onceler, god of spring, laying in his arms. greedler is the one to hold this masterpiece, this heaven of a man. he almost can't believe it. 

onceler is held in such a way that he is nuzzled into greedler's chest, arms loosely wrapped around him, not nearly as attached as greedlar, whose all four limbs are entangled around onceler. he looks at onceler with a fond smile.

'i'll have to take him to thneedsville tomorrow to officiate our marriage,' he thinks. 'i'll be able to move him into the mansion, introduce him to how things work around there…hopefully his mom won't put up a fight, though i don't see why she should. her adult son, finally moving out? it sounds like it'd be a good thing…'

onceler shifted a little, exposing more of his face. it was like holding the whole world when greedler held him, like his were the arms the whole world were in. he leans down and lands a kiss on oncelar's head. onceler grumbles, pushing greedler's face away and turning around, though allowing greedler to spoon him. 

there were no words for how greedler feels, so he opens his mouth, and starts to softly sing:

_ "la la la la la la la…" _

**Author's Note:**

> damn, poor onceler, just trying to sleep but mr. king on the chromium throne just HAS to be in love with him at like 1 in the morning. save that shit for tomorrow


End file.
